Bad Day
by vanessamatos
Summary: Após um paciente ter cuspido sangue contaminado em seus rostos. Cameron encontrava-se temerosa em relação a sua vida...e quando seu querido “colega” de equipe vem lhe convidar para sair, acaba tendo a melhor noite da sua vida.


**Título: Bad Day**  
**Autor:** Vanessa Matos

**Gênero: **Romance

**Shipper:** Allison Cameron/ Robert Chase (Chameron)  
**Advertências:** Tem cena de sexo...então melhor ter cuidado...

**Classificação:** NC-17  
**Completa:** (X) Yes () No  
**Disclaimer:** Os personagem não pertencem a mim...

**NOTAS:-** Essa fic se passa no episodio 02x07 - "_Hunting_"

-Fic feita para Challenge de Setembro do fórum Need For Fic

-Narrada pela Cameron.

**Capa: [IMG].[/IMG]**

**SINOPSE: **_Após um paciente ter cuspido sangue contaminado em seus rostos. Cameron encontrava-se temerosa em relação a sua vida. E num momento de fraqueza ingeri anfetaminas e quando seu querido "colega" de equipe vem lhe convidar para sair, acaba tendo a melhor noite da sua vida. _

Às vezes acordamos e damos conta que deveríamos nem ter saído da cama. Dias tão ruins que nunca deveriam ter existido. Não posso controlar o tempo, mas posso optar por caminhos que tornem minha vida mais agradável.

Como podia imaginar que um dia tão ruim poderia ter um final tão magnífico?

Nunca levei a sério aquela celebre frase: **Só nos damos conta do real valor da vida quando a temos por um fio.** Era jovem. Tinha uma longa vida pela frente. Se bem que já havia vivenciado momentos altamente dolorosos. Como a perda do homem que amava. Na ocasião senti-me tão impotente. A única coisa que pude fazer foi ficar ao seu lado até o fim. Mas, encontrei na medicina a válvula de escape que necessária para seguir em frente, aproveitando a vida.

Agora estava aqui, olhando minhas feições no espelho do meu banheiro. Sem saber quanto tempo mais viveria. Fui uma tola ao ser tão descuidada logo num caso com um aidético. Aquele sangue espirrando em mim, indo parar diretamente no meu globo ocular foi como uma facada em meio peito.

Havia 0,001% de chance de ter contraído a pior das doenças já conhecida pela humanidade. E mesmo com essa probabilidade tão pequena, não conseguia tirar da minha mente a possibilidade.

E o que tinha feito da minha vida? Não tinha um namorado há tanto tempo. Sexo casual encaixava tão bem na minha corrida e complicada vida. Mas, nesse momento sentia uma falta imensa de alguém para me oferecer seu ombro e me deixar chorar. As lágrimas congelaram nem uma gota se quer deslizava em minha face, não me permitira ser fraca, não nesse momento.

Nem me lembro há última vez que fui visitar meus pais. Os telefonemas curtos nos fins de semanas eram o vestígio do meu contato com minha família. Havia feito uma opção. E sofria as conseqüências das mesmas. Era uma jovem fazendo parte da equipe de diagnostico de um dos médicos mais prestigiados do mundo, tinha artigos publicados nas melhores revistas cientificas do mundo, mas quando retornava a noite para meu frio apartamento era uma solitária. Não tinha um grande amor. E mesmo que negasse a importância do mesmo, sabia o quanto necessitava encontrar alguém.

Abro o saco que havia furtado do hospital com as anfetaminas. Nunca havia experimento nenhuma droga durante toda minha vida. Tinha colegas na faculdade que cheiram uma cocaína, fumavam uma maconha ou ingeriam anfetaminas. Sempre achei uma perda de tempo e de vida. Mas, podia me restar pouco tempo de vida. E sentia aquela enorme vontade de experimentar de me sentir viva. De fazer essa dor em meu peito cessar.

Com uma das mãos tiro um, dois, três comprimidos colocando em minha boca enquanto que com a outra enchia um copo com a água da torneira levando em seguida aos meus lábios digerindo os comprimidos.

Não demorou e os primeiros efeitos já eram nítidos. Senti-me mais leve, alegre, um calor em meu corpo percorrendo cada centímetro da minha pele. Queimava. Era uma sensação nova, estranha, mas tão convidativa.

Escuto um som alto. E demoro a entender de onde vinha. Eram batidas na porta. Tentei controlar meus passos e seguir em direção a sala.

Ao abrir tive uma visão. Nossa! Sempre o achei bonito, mas havia algo diferente nele. Estava tão sexy com aquela jaqueta. Senti as primeiras pontadas de excitação no meu centro de prazer.

Ele fala, mas minha mente não racionalizava. Estava eufórica. A única coisa que conseguia notar eram seus lábios tão convidativos. Sem muito pensar, o puxo pra mim, fazendo-o encosta na parede.

Seus olhos me olhavam tão confuso. E tão sexy. Poderia me perder naquele azul, como me perderia num oceano. Havia um brilho nele, sua íris brilhava. E era tão mágico.

Seus lábios me chamavam. Os meus encheram de saliva. E sem muita demora, encosto os meus nos seus. Sinto-o ainda confuso sem entender. Mas, não demora a permitir passagem a minha língua.

Seus lábios eram urgentes contra os meus. Minhas mãos rápidas e nervosas trataram logo de jogar longe sua jaqueta e camiseta, me revelando aquele peito quase sem pêlo e tão definido, fazendo minha excitação aumentar gradativamente.

Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas, e nossos pés tentavam alcançar meu quarto, enquanto nossos lábios se perdiam em ardentes e quentes beijos.

Seus lábios acariciam minha pele, com lambidas, mordiscadas e chupões me levando a loucura.

Nossas roupas foram esquecidas pelo caminho entre minha sala e meu quarto. Suas mãos gentilmente me fizeram deitar em minha cama, enquanto nossos lábios encontravam os caminhos pelos nossos corpos.

As sensações eram tão fortes, tão únicas, nunca havia me sentido tão alta e excitada nas preliminares como estava me sentido em suas mãos. Não sabia se era efeito das anfetaminas ou se era a habilidade do meu querido colega de trabalho.

O prazer ia crescendo gradativamente em meu corpo. Seus lábios e suas mãos me faziam arder e necessitar dele.

Cameron: Chaseeee! Eu preciso...

Chase: Me diz o que você precisa querida.

Cameron: De você...

Chase: De mim? Onde você me quer. É só dizer, querida.

Nossa. Seu sotaque ficava tão mais evidenciado nesse momento me fazendo gemer em seus lábios.

Cameron: Quero você, em mim... Agora...

Entreguei-lhe um preservativo que sempre mantinha em uma das minhas gavetas para momentos como esse. A espera se tornou tão dilaceradora. E antes que pudesse implorar por mais, sinto-o forte, ereto e viril em mim. Com seus movimentos tão sincronizados, enquanto suas mãos acariciam meus seios, minhas pernas, e seus lábios os meus.

Nunca havia beijando alguém dessa maneira. Como se cada beijo fosse o último, como se necessitasse disso para viver.

Suas investidas me faziam gemer em seus lábios, enquanto eles capturavam-nos sem nenhuma gentileza.

Cameron: Oh! Chase!!!

Chase: Geme pra mim querida!

Céus! Como podia me sentir assim numa simples transa? Já havia tido relações com outros homens, alguns com atributos físicos superiores a dele. Mas, porque as sensações eram tão intensas e fortes?

Sentia-me leve, flutuando, e aquele formigamento familiar e esperando começando a se formar.

Sentia uma enorme necessidade de tocá-lo, se sentir seus lábios nos meus. O mundo poderia acabar nesse exato momento. Se minha vida seria curta que passasse o restante dos meus dias, assim, sendo amada e uivando de prazer nas mãos desse homem.

As posições eram constantemente invertidas. E cheguei ao ápice do prazer enquanto cavalgava freneticamente sobre ele. Meus músculos se contraiam tão fortemente aumentando minha sensação de euforia. Sinto-o se colocando gentilmente sobre mim novamente enquanto continuava se movimentando em mim, tão sutilmente enquanto nossos olhos se encaravam sem necessidade de palavras. Vou aos poucos me recuperando do meu intenso orgasmo, e começo a me movimentar contra ele, dando-lhe a dica que me encontrava pronta pra leva-o ao "paraíso" comigo.

Entre gemidos, beijos, e caricias nossos corpos começam a se movimentar freneticamente e o acompanho no intenso e prolongado orgasmo, caindo exausta sobre seu peito, enquanto tentava recuperar minha respiração, as batidas desenfreadas do meu coração, e meus músculos doloridos devido a intensidade do nosso ato.

Suas mãos carinhosas se perdiam sobre minhas costas nuas.

Chase: Cameron?!

Levanto encarando seus olhos mais azuis que o normal.

Cameron: Sim.

Chase: O que foi isso?

Cameron: Eu não sei. Só sei que gostei.

Chase: Eu também.

Trocamos um selinho, e volto a deitar sobre seu peito, adormecendo em seguida. Sem esquecer cada detalhe, cada toque, cada sensação dessa noite memorável e tão especial. Poderia negar durante a manhã a importância dessa noite pra mim, colocar a culpa nas anfetaminas, mas jamais me esqueceria da forma como ele me tornou mulher em seus braços, me fazendo esquecer os meus problemas, fazendo-me sentir tão amada.

O pior dia da minha vida no final das contas teve um final incrível.

**FIM**


End file.
